role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
MuscaMask
MuscaMask (ムスカマスク Musukamasuku) is a Nocturne with a fly motif, the father of FlyMask, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character used and conceptualized by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality MuscaMask is a cross between "50's dad" and mad (or more like crackpot) scientist. He is somewhat out of touch and is stuck in the 50's, believing in outdated and strict rules of the time; but it's also due to his love for that time period. He loves his daughter dearly, but goes too overprotective of her, much to her own irritation. He has a strong dislike for HoundMask as well, viewing him as a menace to his daughter. As for his partnership with the BoN, while not completely evil unlike most members, at the same time he doesn't seem to care for whats going on and is simply there to do his job. History Backstory MuscaMask is the father of FlyMask and the husband of FlyMask's unnamed mother, where prior to that he used to be Brotherhood of Nocturnes's top scientist, up until KumoMask arrived. The two did not get along, with MuscaMask eventually making himself scarce for a while following a incident involving KumoMask. He made himself so scarce, even FlyMask herself had troubles finding him. Debut: Let's Trap FlamingoMask! Scatter the Skulls!! MuscaMask first appeared in the RP along with TokolosheMask returned to the Tower of London, bringing with them lots of Shadelinqs and of course, SkullMask's Shade. MuscaMask was in the process of making more Shade and was just there for the night to check up on things, as well as see how FlyMask was doing. He then later was dismissed and took off on his human form for means of disguise. Battle At The Tower of London MuscaMask served as lookout at the Tower of London for SkullMask for a while, eventually spotting the heroes, gaining SkullMask's attention. During the ensuing battle between FlamingoMask and PegasusMask's forces against The Monsters/The Other Monsters, TokolosheMask, MuscaMask, Shadelinqs and MirrorMask took off on their ship to take off to elsewhere. Abilities * Acidic Globs: MuscaMask can shoot acidic globs from his mouth. * Mechanical Claw: MuscaMask's right hand is a mechanical claw that he can use to hack and slash his foes with. * Flight: MuscaMask can fly at Mach 4. * Human Disguise: MuscaMask can take on a human form. By doing this, he puts a blanket over his head and then takes it off, which can change him to either form. * High Intellect: MuscaMask is a very intelligent Nocturne, being able to come up with many gadgets and devices and even build new materials out of discarded and scrapped parts. * Crawling: MuscaMask can climb on walls and ceilings. Weaknesses * Combat: MuscaMask's combat power is low. * Light Energy: MuscaMask is weak to light energy. * Endurance: MuscaMask has low endurance. Trivia * MuscaMask's overall design is an homage to the 1958 film version of The Fly, however his voice and mannerisms are based on film Jeff Goldblum, who portrayed the character in the 1980's version. * MuscaMask was originally just known as "FlyMask Sr." for a while until he was later given a proper name. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Insect motifs Category:Kaijin Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Doctors & Scientists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Flying Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Married